Disenchanted
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "You said we needed to talk." The sound of his raspy voice from behind her was like a net catching her from hitting the ground. Sara/Greg/Morgan one-shot mainly Sara/Greg


Sara/Greg/Morgan one-shot (mainly Sara/Greg!)

AU- Greg/Morgan are together and Sara/Grissom have divorced

Its pretty dark- general angst but I hope you all find it interesting.

Please review- let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Disenchanted **

She took a drag of her cigarette looking out at the neon ocean that was Las Vegas with her mind lost to a conflict that she had been battling for months. Smoke escaped past her lips lingering in the air before it disappeared. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes imaging herself falling from that height. The feeling of the world rushing past her- she gasped at the thought.

"You said we needed to talk." The sound of his raspy voice from behind her was like a net catching her from hitting the ground.

"Yes." She didn't bother turning to face him knowing the sight of his saddened eyes would just make this harder.

"What do you want to say?" He offered her the floor once more; he didn't have a word to say to her himself.

"We can't do this anymore." She sighed picking herself up off the ground, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What do you mean?" He stood before her defiant, assured and it only seemed to highlight her frailty.

"Whatever...this is. It can't happen anymore." Her words were as weak as her posture. But he made no move to comfort her- he made no move at all.

"So this is it- you're walking away." He shrugged, his eyes focused on the distance rather than her because he knew it would only make him feel worse if he saw her- saw who she had become. Over the past few months she had began swapping out meals for coffee and cigarettes- she had barely slept and her problem of mixing vodka with sleeping pulls was not news anymore.

He wondered if he was the reasons for all of these things but he just couldn't bring himself to answer that question (because the answer was an undoubted yes).

"Yes. That's what I'm doing. I'm walking away. I ruined my life- don't let me ruin yours." It was impossible to ignore the tears in her eyes- as they glistened in the almost inexistent lighting on the rooftop of her apartment building.

"Fine, if that's what you want. I'm going to marry her- I just wanted you to know." His words were empty- they both knew that but neither one of them spoke up- neither one of them had the heart to admit what was going on.

* * *

He climbed into his car throwing one last glance at the roof knowing that she was probably still sitting there smoking her way through the box of cigarettes in her pocket thinking about the decision she had made. The sound of his phone ringing seemed to pierce the silence like a blade, his thoughts abandoning her in the way that he had left her on that roof.

"Sanders" He answered leaning back in the driver's seat. "Morgan, calm down- I'm on my way back right now...I love you...bye."

A frustrated groan escaped his lips as he tossed his phone in to the passenger seat- surely talking to his fiancé should have made him happy?

But he realised the only person he could think about was _her_.

They had started this entanglement over a year ago. Their friendship had seemed to naturally evolve into something more- he had been a surrogate husband while her legitimate companion was away. They would spend their nights in each other's arms convincing themselves that they couldn't help but do wrong. But they had been caught out.

And she had lost everything.

Her husband had left not listening to her pleas that they could make things work- that she would do anything he wanted to make it up to him. He stood aside the day that her husband had left watching her as she clung to his arm; the tears pouring down her cheeks speaking of how much she loved him.

Her world had fallen apart.

And what had he done?

Nothing because after everything it was clear that she did not love him.

He'd walked away finding someone new- someone that didn't know of his wrongs- or his misgivings.

* * *

"You're back- where were you?" She asked him, before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. Even when she was angry with him, the love was evident in her clear blue eyes as was the trust that he was constantly breaking.

"I was just using the archives." He shrugged- it was an excuse he used every time he went to see her- he would claim that he was researching for his next book on the mob.

Even though he had started this new life- with someone else he couldn't help it- he wanted her. The first time it had been in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep- he missed the feeling of her frame curled up next to him, the smell of her hair and the sound of her breathing. She had let him in cautiously- silently waiting for him to explain. But he hadn't. He simply just asked her if he could make love to her once more. With reluctance in her eye she made her way to the bedroom of her small apartment and waited for him to follow. He had done everything he could to make it last, to savour it, to make it enough.

But it wasn't.

He realised bitterly that no amount of her was enough. As much as he hated admitting it- he needed her to the very core of his being.

"I'm going to get ready- I need you to check the seating plan- make sure no one is near anyone they are going to fight with- and keep my dad away from Mrs Hodges." Morgan shouted at him as she made her way up the stairs.

"Sure." He shouted back, glancing at the A3 seating plan that was laid out on the dining table half heartedly.

* * *

"When these two first met- I knew that they were perfect for each other..." Their friend's Southern drawl filled the hall as he stood up at the front giving a small speech about their love.

It seemed ironic how his eyes were focused on her rather than the woman beside him- but she made it clear that she was not going to reciprocate- not this time. She folded and refolded her napkin; she sipped her wine and made small talk with the people around her rather than looking at him.

Once the music was playing at the party was in full swing she decided to make her exit. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching she wrapped her coat around her shoulders and walked towards the door. But she had been mistaken- someone was watching.

He was watching her.

"I'm just going to make a phone call- I'll be right back." He smiled falsely at the woman on his arms and kissed her.

He rushed out of the door into the empty parking lot the sound of her heels clicking against the floor guiding him.

"Sara." He shouted in order to stop her but she didn't simply just wrapping her arms around herself as she quickened her pace to her car. "Sara wait" he continued shouting running after her. He knew he couldn't let her walk away like this.

"What's going on?" He demanded to know grabbing her arm.

"Nothing..." She turned to look away from him but she couldn't hide the tears that were welling up in her coffee coloured eyes.

"Don't lie to me..." He growled.

"I can't...I can't do this...please...just go." She pleaded with him, her voice coming out in nothing but a whisper.

"Fine..." he let go of her and took a step back. Without another word to him she climbed into her car.

* * *

He'd waited until Morgan had fallen asleep before he had slipped out of the house to see her.

As he climbed the stairs to her apartment door he needed to know what was happening. What was going on with her because he was scared about what she would do- what she had been considering doing all along.

"Sara- Open the door!" He demanded as his fist collided with the wood. She did- her eyes focused on the ground as she gave him space to move into the apartment past her.

"What's going on?" He was almost shouting and she stood before him her arms around her waist, her eyes on the ground.

"I...I can't say." She mumbled refusing to look up at him.

"Please..." he whispered stepping closer to her, tilting her chin up so she would look him in the eye.

"You don't want to know..." She attempted to assure him.

"I do..." he muttered looking for some sort of honesty in her eyes but all he saw was fear.

"I'm in love with you..." The words came out in a desperate rush and she stepped away from him again.

But instead of walking away like she expected him to he pulled her into his arms hungrily placing his lips on hers.

* * *

As much as Sara wanted to pull away- to stop him- she realised that she couldn't. She was powerless in his hands. So when he carried her to her bedroom the only protest escaping from her lips was a small groan.

He placed her down on the bed kissing her neck as he undid her pyjama top, his hands grazing her small breasts.

"Stop...please..." The word escaped her throat in a whimper. He stopped and looked her in the eye to see what she really wanted- what it was that she was asking him.

"Please don't do this...if you don't mean it..."

The words lingered in the air, and it hit him in that moment that he did mean it. Even though he had forced himself to move on he had been in love with her- and he still was.

"I love you..." He said quietly muttering it into her skin as he placed a kiss just above her heart. Greg pulled himself to be parallel with her- he looked down into her eyes, past how broken she was and said the words that had been on his lips for over a year. "I'm in love with you Sara..."

He kissed her slowly not rushing to undress her like he normally did- he savoured the taste of her skin as he removed her clothes. He traced his hands slowly over her whole body wanting to remind himself of the person he loved. It was while doing this he realised just how thin she had become- and it saddened him to have evidence of how much she had been hurting.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered into her ear as he gently moved her ink black hair away from her face- she just nodded biting her lip as she helped him take his shirt off.

He placed her hand on his heart so she could feel it pounding in his chest as they moved against each other in an imperfect rhythm. Their love making slow and deliberate as opposed to the quick aggressive, desperation they had gotten used to.

They breathlessly fell apart their bodies throbbing but instead of getting up to leave like he usually did Greg pulled Sara into his arms holding her close against him.

* * *

The morning light flooded through the windows and it was the sound of his phone ringing that woke them.

"It's Morgan." He announced turning to face her once he'd studied the screen.

"If...you've changed your mind...I'll understand...if you need to be with her..." Sara explained turning to face him, gently brushing her hand across his cheek.

"No...I'm where I need to be." He said back his eyes gleaming with honesty. He pulled her into his arms holding her as tightly as he could- scared that he would break her. "I'm not leaving you- not now. Not ever"

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"You're on in 5 Mr Sanders." A young man with a clip board informed him.

"You're going to do great." Sara muttered in his ear, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Go break a leg."

"I love you..." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear kissing her on the lips before he headed on to the set- in front of the cameras.

"Today we have with us Greg Sanders writer of 'The Good, the Bad and the Downright Lucky' a history of mob relations in Las Vegas." The host announced pausing for a round of applause from the crowd.

"So Greg, tell us what inspired you to write this new book?" He asked leaning forwards in his chair.

"It's a person actually" He gave smile to the camera knowing that she would be watching backstage.

"My wife, Sara, who has inspired me every day of the past five years to always live my dreams..."

**The End **


End file.
